


Angel is the Centerfold

by VariouslyVaried



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariouslyVaried/pseuds/VariouslyVaried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The radio plus a vivid imagination leads to a very frustrated Dean. Castiel senses his distress and just wants to help. Fluffy Destiel One-shot. Slash. M just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel is the Centerfold

**Author's Note:**

> Me + radio = too much creativity. Another fluffy one-shot. This one gets a little more racy but still nothing too graphic.

Dean was sitting in the Impala listening to the radio. He wasn’t paying much attention to the music, just thinking. Cas had been away for a while. He understood that the angel was fighting a war in Heaven but that didn’t mean he didn’t miss him. Dean paused at this thought. It was perfectly fine for a man to miss another man. Although, technically, Cas was an angel. But it was something more. Dean just couldn’t shake that feeling that there was more to the way he looked at Castiel.

Shaking his head at the crazy thoughts running through his mind, he reached for the dial and turned the radio up. His entire body froze as the lyrics of the song filled his ears.

_My blood runs cold_  
My memory has just been sold  
My angel is the centerfold  
Angel is the centerfold 

His eyes widened as his mind suddenly filled with not-so-angelic images of Castiel. He could feel his temperature rising at the thought of Castiel spread out in front of him.

 

_I was shakin' in my shoes_  
Whenever she flashed those baby-blues  
Something had a hold on me  
When angel passed close by 

Dean’s mind had completely disregarded the fact that the song was about a woman, and had gone into overdrive with thoughts of Castiel. He kept seeing flashes of the impossibly blue eyes that the angel’s vessel possessed. He could see the angel’s head tilted in confusion and those eyes looking into him as he tried to figure out what was going on. Then his mind got creative. Suddenly, those blue eyes held a sultry look as they looked up at him while the angel was spread across the bed with nothing but a pair of wings.

He shook the insane thoughts out of his head. Cas was his friend! He just needed to get laid and Cas was the closest person to him that wasn’t family. He was tired and his mind was just transposing Cas into the place of woman. That was it! He did not have feelings for his friend and he definitely wasn’t having sexual fantasies about a freaking angel of the Lord.

Flipping the radio off angrily, Dean adjusted his pants, telling himself that it his hard-on was caused by sexual frustration, not the idea of Cas lying beneath him. He let his head rest on the steering wheel with a frustrated sigh. At the sound of wings, he jumped causing the horn to go off.

Dean looked up to find the angel sitting incredibly close. This only strengthened his discomfort. “Jesus, Cas! We’ve discussed this. Personal space!”

“My apologies.” He mumbled out before moving away slightly.

“What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were busy fighting a war in Heaven.” Why he was so pissed all of the sudden? He felt like a jealous girl.

Cas seemed to sense his testiness and tilted his head slightly, his brow furrowing. “I heard you think my name and then I felt your distress. I though you were in trouble.” He paused, further taking in the hunter’s appearance. “You’re not in trouble?”

If one could count his small identity crisis then yes, he was definitely in trouble. If he counted the fact that his body was practically on fire because of the close proximity of the angel in front of him or the fact that he was drowning in the deep blue pools the angel called eyes, then yes he was in trouble. “No, Cas, I’m not in trouble. Just taking a breather.”

Even to himself, his voice sounded weird. There was no way Cas was going to believe nothing was wrong. The angel was just staring at him. He didn’t answer, just stared. It was making Dean’s skin heat up and causing stirring in places he was trying to ignore.

“You’re heart rate is extremely elevated.” Castiel leaned a little closer. “And you’re pupils are slightly dilated.” His head tilted. “Are you sure you are fine?”

“Yeah, I’m fine! Jeez, Cas, back off!” As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them.

Hurt momentarily flashed through those blue eyes. “Alright. If my presence isn’t need or welcome, I will go.”

Dean grabbed his arm before he could flutter away. “Wait, Cas, I’m sorry.” He removed his hand as he noticed that touching the other man was sending pleasant tingles through his body. He cleared his throat. “I’ve, uh, just been frustrated lately and I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

Castiel was looking at the place on his arm where Dean had been touching him. Slowly, he brought his eyes up to meet Dean’s. “Dean? What is a centerfold?” He suddenly asked, using air quotes to emphasize the word “centerfold.”

Dean choked on air. Where the Hell had that come from! “W-what?”  
“Well, the song about an angel being a centerfold upset you. I don’t understand that reference or why it would cause you such distress.”

He ran his hand down his face tiredly. He just couldn’t catch a break sometimes. “It’s nothing Cas… really.”

As Cas continued to watch him, Dean shifted uncomfortably. Awkward silence filled the car. He sighed in relief when he saw Sam coming towards the car. He quickly hopped out of the car, Cas following. “Hey, Sammy! Any luck on the research?”

“Yeah, Dean, and it would have went a lot quicker if you’d helped.” He then glanced to the angel. “Hey, Cas, what’s up?”

Castiel looked above him but before he could answer Dean interrupted. “He wasn’t being literal, Cas. He means ‘How are you?’ ‘What brings you by?’ It’s just an expression.”

He nodded. “I see. I understand now.” He then turned his attention to Sam. “I am doing well, Sam. I felt Dean’s distress and I thought he was in trouble so I came right away.”

Sam’s brow crinkled in confusion. “Distress? Dean, why were you in distress?”

Dean could feel his face flush. “I-it’s nothing, Sam.”

“Actually, Sam, perhaps you could clear something up for me? What is a centerfold?”

As Sam’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, Dean’s eyes closed in frustration. “Uh, why?”

“A song about an angel being a centerfold is what caused Dean’s distress.”

This time his younger brother’s voice held a tinge of amusement. “Really?” He then looked between Dean and Castiel. “Well, Cas, a centerfold is-“

“Enough, Sam!” Dean cleared his throat after his small outburst. “Uh, could you just me and Cas talk for a second?”

Sam held his hands up in surrender. “Take all the time you need.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed at the hidden meaning behind Sam’s words as he walked away. He then turned his attention back to Castiel. His angel’s face was wide open with trusting curiosity. Wait, his angel? He shook his head. “Look Cas, it’s just been a busy time lately and my mind’s just a little scrambled. I’ve just been under a lot of stress. I didn’t mean for you to come rushing down here for nothing.”

“I do not mind coming to your aid, Dean. I don’t want you feel distress, or to get hurt.”

His heart sped up at the angel’s words. He knew that Cas was always trying to protect him but to hear him say the words out loud really got his attention. He cleared his throat for what felt like the millionth time. He’d never felt so awkward in his life. “Um, well thanks for that, Cas. I don’t think I’ve ever thanked you for all that you’ve done.”

“You’re welcome, Dean.” They were quiet for a moment. “Dean… What is a centerfold?”

He knew his friend would not let the subject drop. “A centerfold is a big picture in the middle of a magazine… Usually of a naked woman.” He explained, mumbling the last part.

Blue eyes widened at the last part. “I do not believe that an angel would be a centerfold, Dean. I can definitely understand your distress.”

Dean chuckled. Sometimes, the angel could be so naïve. “That’s not what caused my distress, Cas.”

“I don’t understand what could be more distressing than angel naked in a magazine.”

He took a deep breath. Well, here was the moment of truth. “It caused me distress because I pictured you.” He stepped a little closer.

“You pictured me… as a centerfold?” Castiel’s unusually deep voice sounded deeper. “Why?”

Dean closed the remaining space between him and Cas. By the sound of Castiel’s voice, he knew exactly why Dean was picturing him. “I think you know why, Cas.” He leaned in to press his lips against the others.

“Dean.” His name came out of the angel’s mouth as a sigh.

“Yeah, Cas?”

Suddenly, blue eyes were filled with lust and a bit of mischief. “I wouldn’t mind being your centerfold.”

Heat rushed through his entire body. He pulled Cas close to him. “Motel room… Now.” And Castiel gladly obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this a little more drug out than I had planned but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
